


The Darkest hour is before the Dawn

by Alyssaraefalkner



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Fíli, Maybe - Freeform, first fanfic, i guess, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssaraefalkner/pseuds/Alyssaraefalkner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't find them. In the sea of dead bodies that lay before them, how could they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest hour is before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so be gentle! Constructive criticism! For this story, Ori is going to be the youngest of the company. Sorry if that is not correct. ._. Thanks to waterlilyblue who commented, I changed a couple of things to try and make it better. Anyways, here goes nothing.  
> DISCLAIMER: The Hobbit is not mine even though I may wish it was.

It was mayhem. The battle had been won but at a steep cost, and Kili couldn't help the tear that trickled down his face at the morbid sight. These were men and women he had fought with, all with people who would miss them. The sight of the twisted and mauled bodies only increased his worry for his brother.  "Fili! Fili, answer me!" The tears were coming in earnest now. "Where are you?" he whispered, wiping his tear stained face on his torn sleeve. As he frantically looked around for his brother, Kili spotted a blood covered Dori and Nori fussing over a shell shocked Ori. Poor, innocent Ori. Ori was even younger than he was, Just barely over his majority. He is far to young to have seen this amount of war and blood-shed. When Thorin had come out of his gold-maddened craze, he had realized that their kin, their _burglar_ was out there. The guilt of their actions came crashing down upon the dwarves at that moment. Thorin had led the Dwarves of Erebor to battle. The first battle for their home.

Kili remembered seeing Ori, his face filled with fierce determination, rush into battle along-side his brothers, slingshot in hand. He remembered Fili as he charged straight into the fray of orcs beside him, more noble than Kili had ever seen him. And their burglar, He remembered seeing the hobbit standing besides Gandalf and Thranduil, mithril shirt as his only armor and his letter opener at the ready. Kili could still hear the deafening roar the hobbit gave when he finally ran into the massacre, that bone chilling screech only a warrior could make. Ori had also realized this and he and Kili had had a silent debate on whether he needed help or not. when they saw him start to destroy goblins, they decided that he had it under control. During this time that they had been communicating, they had gotten separated from the rest of the company. So, they fought together. Kili had thought they had been doing fine until he heard a gasp of pain escape the younger dwarfs lips. "Ori!" he had shouted, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," came a pained response. "Just a scratch." Kili had turned to see blood running down Ori's face. "Go find your brothers, Ori. Stay safe!" 

The battle had turned into a blur after that. It was all a rush of shooting, stabbing, and slashing. When he came back to reality, he could hear the brothers from all the way over here. "Ori, it could get infected! We don't know what had been on that blade!" Dori said as he attempted to clean the gash on his littlest brothers face, Kili was relieved that it was not a lethal injury. "Don't make me get Oin!" Dori continued.   "We don't even know if he's alive!", Ori protested in a quiet, sorrowful voice, "We don't know if anyone is alive." Kili quickly went over to them. As soon as he had been spotted, the three brothers frantically started questioning him on the condition of the others, "Are they well?" "Is Erebor safe once more?" "Is Azog dead?" The flurry of questions stopped as Kili answered quietly, "I haven't seen anyone but he three of you." He had no doubt that they could see the track that his tears made down his face. "What are we waiting for then?" asked Nori in a gruff voice. They wandered from area to area with no sight of their friends and, in Kili's case, family. They could hear Ori yelling out names in as loud of a voice that he could manage. They didn't have the heart to tell him that it was more of a heartbroken whisper. As they tripped over the bodies of their fallen kin, the group could not help the feeling of hopelessness that had been slowly creeping up on their hearts. They could not find them. In the sea of dead bodies that lay before them, how could they?

       It was nearing two hours since the end of the battle that Dori suggested that they give up and wait near the gates for their companions. "We are tired, Kili. At least let us rest our feet," he said, sweat trickling down his battle-weary face.  Kili could hardly believe what he was hearing. "You're willing to sit around while our friends and family are missing?" They could all hear the 'possibly dead' at the end. "No, we continue until we find them."

So, on they went. It was quite by accident that they happened across them. They had been stumbling through a wasteland of dead dwarves, wargs, and orcs, the stench of death lingering heavily in the air, when they laid eyes upon Oin pulling a small orcish throwing dagger out of the leg of a wounded Fili. All thoughts of finding the rest of their company fled Kili's mind as he took in the blood covered sight of the blonde dwarf. Fili was looking worse for the ware, seeing as though he was unconscious and bleeding from multiple gashes that he couldn't tell the severity of from so far away. 

Kili was sprinting towards his unconscious brother before the others had even realized who they had found. "Fili!", he cried as he dropped to his knees next to his injured brother. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked shakily as his eyes raked up and down his brother, looking for any other hidden wounds. He started when it wasn't Oins voice that answered him, but the deep voice of his Uncle. "He'll be just fine, lad." Kili had nearly forgotten about him in the rush of the battle and the turmoil of trying to find the others. There was a weak chuckle from the supposedly unconscious dwarf prince.  "Just taking a short breather. Its only a couple of broken ribs, maybe a few cuts, a teensy stab wound, Nothing to worry about," Fili said with as much cheek he could muster. "Mahal, Do you know how worried I have been? I thought you had left to go somewhere I couldn't follow!" He exclaimed with a watery laugh, as he embraced his older brother. Kili only stopped when a sharp intake of breath and a wince came from Fili. "I am so sorry! Apparently I cant do anything right..." Kili exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "Its fine, little brother. Doesn't even hurt anymore." Fili said while lightly punching Kili's arm, even though his face spoke of pain. It was a weak attempt at humor, but it made Kili smile anyways.

They were interrupted by the medical dwarf, "He will be right as rain so long as he doesn't do anything strenuous for a few weeks." said Oin in a tender voice as her observed the scene before him. "Good," Kili breathed. He then turned his attention to his uncle, "Have you seen any of the others? I have only found the Ri brothers." he said as he pointed to the brother that were conversing with Oin about Ori's cheek. Thorin face grew grim. "Aye, we found Bofur and Bifur helping carry the wounded off the Battle field. They said Bombur and Gloin were moving the dead. They are fine, but we haven't seen any others. First, we must get Fili somewhere safe to heal. Then, we can look for our brothers." Thorin gently bent down to pick up Fili. "Be careful of his ribs, Thorin." Oin said as Fili was gently lifted off the ground. Thorin straightened, and only gave a slight nod and started to walk back to where he knew assistance was waiting. Heart heavy with worry, Kili followed.


End file.
